72 Beats Per Minute
by merluca
Summary: "On average, our hearts beat 72 times per minute" A fill in the blank one shot from the sex scene in 15x22


"_On average, our hearts beat 72 times per minute"_

Meredith Grey moaned into the heated kiss she was currently sharing with Andrew Deluca. She was straddling him, his hands running up and down her sides. She liked being in control, if only briefly. From this angle, she could feel his erection growing against her leg. She groaned again, the feeling of it only spiking her arousal.

The groan must have spurred Andrew on, as at that moment, he decided it was his turn to be in control. He flipped her over, their lips never losing contact as the fire burned between them. The second he pulled away she missed him, but only for a moment, as he was slowly kissing down her stomach.

"_Andrew," _she moaned, as he nipped at her inner thighs. The feeling of his scruff against the sensitive skin was tormenting her, soaking her panties even further.

Andrew pulled away, reaching over to the bedside table where he knew she kept condoms as well as her favorite vibrator. Meredith's eyes widened as she saw him pull out the magic wand that had helped satisfy her cravings during her dry spell.

"Andrew!" She gasped, looking down at his face, which seemed to be stuck in a smirk.

"Meredith" He replied, non-chalantly, gripping the edge of her panties and finally pulling them down her legs. Grabbing the vibrator, he turned it to the lowest setting, adamant on teasing her.

Meredith opened her legs as Andrew pressed the toy against her clit, small stars already appearing behind her eyes.

"_Fuck," _she moaned loudly. Andrew laughed softly. "Shhh, you don't wanna wake up the kids." He smirked again, turning the toy up two levels at once.

Meredith grabbed her pillow and bit in, hard, trying to muffle the sounds of her moaning. The next thing she felt was his fingers dipping into her entrance while he rubbed the toy against her clit.

"Oh god, Andrew, I'm gonna come" Meredith groaned, as quietly as she could. Her hands gripped the pillow so hard they were turning white. She opened her eyes and chanced a glance at Andrew, which proved to be her undoing. He was sweaty, his hair tousled, and he was grinding his erection against the bed. The sight alone did it, and Meredith was coming with a silent scream, her hips bucking up against the toy and his fingers.

Meredith came down from her high slowly, blinking her eyes open to look down at him as he turned the vibrator off and removed his fingers from inside her. She instantly missed the feeling.

"Good?" Andrew asked with a smile, climbing up her body again to kiss her lips. Meredith couldn't even form coherent words so instead she turned him over so she was on top again, straddling him.

"These need to go," she said, reaching down to pull off his black boxer briefs. His erection sprung free from its confines. God he was so hard, she knew he must nearly be in pain at this point.

Meredith licked her palm and reached down, gripping his shaft and jerking him slowly. Andrew moaned loudly this time, kissing and biting at Meredith's neck to keep himself quiet.

"Fuck, Mer. Please," he growled. "Let me fuck you before I come all over your hand."

Meredith smirked, grabbing the condom left on the bedside table and slowly rolling it over his cock. Andrew tried to flip them again but Meredith stopped him. Leaning in to kiss him hard, tongues battling for dominance, Meredith lifted her hips and aligned their bodies. She sank down on him slowly, the two of them moaning into each other's mouths.

"Oh god, Meredith…"Andrew groaned, as Meredith began to slowly fuck herself on him. He bucked his hips, meeting her every thrust. "Fuck, you're so beautiful," he said, attacking her neck with his lips and teeth, not caring at all that she was going to have to cover up the marks for work in the morning.

Meredith threw her head back, bouncing up and down on his cock, her hands gripping his thighs. Andrew took the opportunity to lean forward and lick her nipples, her soft breasts bouncing as she fucked him.

That just about sent Meredith to the high heavens again. She moaned loudly, hoping her kids wouldn't wake up but almost not caring at that very moment.

"Meredith…I'm…I'm gonna" Andrew didn't even finish his sentence before he was coming inside her, a loud moan coming out of his mouth as the waves of pleasure washed over him. Meredith looked down, seeing him at his peak of arousal sent her over the edge, blinding white flashing in front of her eyes as the ecstasy surrounded her entire being.

Breathing heavily, Meredith collapsed on top of Andrew, the two of them a sweaty mess.

"Wow," Andrew said, breathlessly.

"Yeah, wow," She replied, lifting her head up to press a kiss against his lips. "I need to get some clothes on in case one of the kids comes in here," she said, sleepily, getting up slowly and letting him slip out of her. She missed the feeling already.

Meredith put on a black crop top and black panties, watching as Andrew pulled his black boxer briefs back on. She knew he couldn't sleep there, but she wanted post sex cuddles first. She laid back in bed, snuggling up to him.

"You're amazing," she said softly, closing her eyes. Andrew replied with a kiss to the top of her head.

Meredith's head rested on Andrew's chest and she could hear how fast his heart was beating. Much more than 72 beats per minute.


End file.
